


The First Time

by heyitslee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitslee/pseuds/heyitslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres a first time for everything. For Hartley, theres a last time for everything too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> *I didn't put the character death in the warning because it is hardly described and not violent, however there is a small trigger of hostage (of sorts)*

The first time Cisco Ramon fell into my arms, he had tripped over some piece of tech that for some reason had gotten onto the floor. I had heard him walk in after his lunch break and turned around only to be met with his face and hands on my chest. He pulled back quickly, blushing furiously and muttering as he picked up part of the new project Wells had had the oh-so-amazing idea to put us together for. I couldn't help but sneak glances at him for the rest of the afternoon, and a few times, I made eye contact. It was also the day I realised what the butterflies that arose when he looked at me meant.

The last time Cisco Ramon fell into my arms, he had been pushed by Leonard Snart, or 'Captain Cold', as the Flash forced him to surrender. I held onto him tightly, burying my face in his soft hair, tears welling up as his hands formed into fists around my jacket. Snart had had his cold gun pushed up against Cisco's temple moments before, and Caitlin had had to grab my arms to stop me from running over to him as I screamed for Snart to let him go.

The first time Cisco Ramon laid his on my chest, he had been checking for a pulse. The project we were working on had malfunctioned, giving me an electric shock strong enough to send me to floor, barely conscious, and certainly not enough to assure him I was alive when he called my name and instantly knelt down by me. I barely registered the weight of his head and the tickle of his hair before properly losing consciousness.

The last time Cisco Ramon laid his head on my chest, it was him sleeping. In our now shared bed, he cuddled up close, nuzzling his face into my shirt and laying an arm over my waist. I held my arm around him a little tighter, smiling as he sighed and moved a little closer. I leant back against the pillows and lulled myself to sleep with his soft breathing.

The first time Cisco Ramon backed me up against a wall, he had finally had enough of my relentless sarcasm and teasing. My last remark had sent him over the edge into angry, and it honestly had scared me a bit. He advanced, and I backed away until my head softly hit the cool wall, his hands coming to rest on side of my head as he proceeded to chew me out. I tried to ignore the rising urge to shut him up by holding his face and kissing him senseless. By the time he stormed out, and reappeared about an hour later, apologising quickly and going back to his work, I had just about got it under control.

The last time Cisco Ramon backed me up against a wall, I had been teasing him again, but in a completely different way. We had developed our own forms of teasing after a while, him liking to emphasise his best features (i.e. stretching and showing off his hipbones), whilst I liked to do things that would probably be a bit too intimate for best friends. After taking his lollipop right out of his mouth, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down, kissing me after a moment's hesitation.

The first time Cisco Ramon told me he loved me, I had barely heard it. I had been in close contact with one of the trickster's explosions, and sent flying, my head hitting against the concrete floor hard enough to make see stars. I was bleeding, fast, and Cisco was begging me to keep my eyes open, tears streaming down his face. Just before I passed out, he leant down and whispered in my ear those three words.

The last time Cisco Ramon told me he loved me, it was a casual thing, a normal progression from the 'thank you' that had left his lips just before. He had asked me to go get him something from the shop, some sugar-filled snack probably, and I had obviously obliged with a smile and a shake of the head. The smile had turned to a grin as I walked out, the three words echoing through my head. He could say it a million times per day and it would never lose its meaning.

The first time Cisco Ramon kissed me, it was a few days after the incident with the tricksters bomb. We were arguing about my safety, a common topic after every time I helped Barry defeat any metahuman. Cisco usually reasoned his concern with "You're my friend!" but this time I wouldn't let it rest there. I asked him softly if it was because of what he said just before I blacked out, telling him for the first time that I felt the same way. Ten seconds later his lips were on mine.

The last time Cisco Ramon kissed me, it was sleepy and sweet, it being after a grumbled "Morning, Hart" and a loud smack on the alarm. The day had started like any other day since I moved in, with warm cuddles and rushed breakfasts and holding hands walking up to the lab. It was simple but effective, and we weren't much for PDA, but the small things worked perfectly for us.

The first time I held Cisco Ramon, he was asleep; having spent way too much time working on whatever new gadget or upgrade for either mine or Barry's suits it was this time and had fallen asleep at his desk. There was no one else around, and he didn't seem to wake up after a few shakes, so I picked him up and drove him to my flat, giving him the bed as I took the sofa. I fell asleep hoping he wouldn't be angry when he woke up.

The last time I held Cisco Ramon, he was dead. Killed by the man he looked up to as a father, even though he was nothing that he said he was. I sank to the floor, saying Cisco's name like a mantra, punctuating it with "no" over and over again, and cradling him to my chest as tears streamed out of my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> (the end is Cisco's death in Out Of Time, so it doesn't technically happen, so please don't kill me!)


End file.
